Light from natural objects, when it encounters the human eye, has a particular content in terms of rays of light, with magnitude and direction, at each point in space. This structure is known as a light field. Conventional two-dimensional (2-D) displays (paintings, photographs, computer monitors, televisions, etc.) emit light isotropically (e.g., light is uniformly emitted from the display). As a result, these 2-D displays may only approximate the light field of the objects they represent.